In the production of integrated circuits, the wafers or substrates from which the chips are cut, are processed through multiple steps. The base material for the substrates or wafers may be silicon, glass, or ceramic materials of various sorts, or other similar materials of very thin wafer-like configuration. The basic substrate is subjected to coating, etching and cleaning processes, and it is extremely important that the wafers or substrates be maintained in extremely clean condition during the processing of them.
The wafers or substrates are subjected to an intense washing or rinsing with deionized water, and the atmosphere in which such wafers are cleaned is also controlled and usually consists of nitrogen as to be extremely inert. During the drying stage, the substrates, being confined in a bowl and carried in trays, are revolved at speeds in the range of 1,000 to 1,200 rpm. The nitrogen gas is moved through the bowl at this time so that all of the contaminating particles which may have previously been present are carried away and removed from the environment of the substrates so that such particles will not again attach themselves to the substrates. A typical machine for the purpose of rinsing and drying such substrates is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,462.